


A Series of Unfortunate Presents

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Thorin+“I did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face.”+ “We don’t like each other, but we’re at a mutual friend’s Christmas party and we keep getting caught under the mistletoe together.”+“Secret Santa/bad at gifts”





	A Series of Unfortunate Presents

You could not figure who had gotten you as their giftee in the office Secret Santa but you were not too sure you wanted to know. Whoever it was could be described as absolutely clueless, though their effort was commendable. They had give you several gifts so far, with little notes alluding to a final special surprise for the last work day before Christmas.

With the the line of gifts you have received so far, you were dreading that last and final one, due tonight as it were, at the office party. Your personal Santa had already plied you with a blender, a set of ornamental spoons, a pair of gloves, and a few other random selections. Some were useful and some not so much, but you would have been happy with a single present than this parade of nearly comical gifts.

You had already dealt your own giftee with their present and Dawn had seemed quite pleased with the perfume. Now all you had to do was get your last and final present and be done with whoever it was who had shambled their way through the swap. You had to prepare yourself to act pleased with your assortment and you were not so sure you could hold back your amusement should they get you another farcically random gift.

You were almost tempted to hide at your desk for most of the night as the workday came to an end and the party was soon to be underway. The conference room had been under decoration all day and you were sure it looked quite festive. Yet you were so tired and done with the holiday, that a nap at your cubicle seemed preferable.

“Eh, [Y/N],” The deep voice brought your head up as you had just started to lean on your arms, “Aren’t you coming to the party?”

“Yeah, yeah,” You answered as you pushed away your fatigue, “I am. Right now, as it is.”

You stood and your legs felt stiff from sitting for most of the day and you tried not to show how horrid you were feeling. Instead, you gave your best smile and took the two steps out of your cubicle and looked around the empty office.

“I myself am almost tempted to stay out here for a time,” Thorin said as he followed your gaze, “But might as well get a bite of free food when you get a chance.”

“Oh, yes, food,” Your stomach nearly growled at the thought, “That will make it worthwhile.”

“You don’t seem very jolly,” He teased as he let you pass him and followed you towards the noisy conference room, “Christmas is only a few days away.”

“Mmm, if Christmas were truly only one day a year, I’d be excited,” You replied as you approached the conference room door and peeked through the window, “But it’s been turned into a month long affair these days. It’s exhausting.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Thorin agreed as you looked back to him; he was rarely so friendly with anyone, “I definitely cannot wait for it to be over.”

“We could probably get away with not showing,” You glanced back to the door with dread, “I doubt anyone would notice.”

“Oh, come on, you’ve got to enjoy at least one day of the season,” He insisted as he placed his hand on the door handle, “Besides, I need someone to be miserable with in there.”

“Is that what you think of me then?” You asked over your shoulder as he gesture you in first, “That I’m miserable.”

“No,” He answered in a light tone, “I only think we share similar attitudes. A little bit pessimistic but not without cause.”

“Sure, sure,” You allowed yourself a half-smile as you stopped near the end of the snack table, “Say it however you like but at least I don’t growl at my computer.”

“I don’t growl,” He asserted with feigned offence, “Besides, you don’t think I haven’t heard those little swears you aim at the copier.”

“That copier hates me,” You said with a chuckle as you took a cookie from the table, “Hey, at least they’ve got dessert.”

You chewed on your cookie as you took a glance around at the room, everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was quite festive indeed and yet you could feel no joy at the tinsel and holly draped around the room. Even with someone to complain too, the evening ahead could be nothing more than an endless drone of carols and office chatter. You would very much prefer to be at home with your slippers on and a cup of tea in hand.

You took another bite of your cookie and your eye was caught by Dawn who was pointing at the ceiling. It seemed she was looking straight at you and you crinkled your brow with confusion. She pointed to Thorin and then you again and then up with a menacing grin. You slowly allowed your eyes to drift upwards and the sight above nearly had you choking on your cookie.

You stared at the mistletoe as you thought about the implication and your co-worker stood before you. He was far from unattractive and you could not say you had not thought of it before; what with his gorgeous eyes and perfect hair. No, it was better not to mention it and try to subtly move him out from under it before he could notice that you were fixated on the ceiling.

“What are you looking at?” He said before you could look back down and plot a path away from the holly above, “Oh.”

You looked back to him as he glanced up at the mistletoe and a grin crossed his face, making him even more attractive. You swallowed your cookie as he returned his eyes to yours and gave a chuckle.

“Well, should we?” He offered as he set down his cup on the table, “You do need to get into the season.”

“I, uh, it’s stupid, isn’t it?” You tried to sound indifferent, “I mean, it’s just a stupid piece of holly.”

“So it wouldn’t mean anything, would it?” He mused as his grin stayed in place, “Just a stupid kiss.”

“Well, I…guess,” You lowered your cookie and subconsciously wiped your lips of the crumbs, “It wouldn’t, um, matter. It’s just a lame tradition.”

“Right,” He accepted though he seemed surprisingly eager, “Close your eyes, then.”

You tried to hide your shock and the rising blush which threatened as you could not believe he could be so willing. You closed your eyes and a smile tried to pull up the corners of your lips but you would prefer to keep your apathetic front. You did not want to turn in a blabbering idiot just because a handsome man was willing to peck you on the lips.

You felt his lips brush yours suddenly and you were unable to keep your cool as they were softer than you had imagined…not that you thought of it that often. No, not at all. It was over much too soon for your liking and your mouth betrayed you with a dopey grin before you could open your eyes. You did your best to fight your inner bliss and gave a casual, or not very, nod as Thorin stepped back.

“Yeah, just a kiss,” You shrugged, “Merry Christmas, I suppose.”

“Merry Christmas,” He smirked down at you before grabbing his drink from the table, “I think I may have one of these cookies…they’re rather tasty.”

You realized he was making a joke but you could not laugh as your mind would not even grace you with words. Instead you smiled like the fool you were and took another cookie from the table. You bit into it as you looked around the room once more and Dawn was sending you a lewd wink. You shook your head and mustered your wits, vowing to say something soon before you truly lost all semblance of normal.

* * *

You had managed to find your voice as you tried to forget the whole mistletoe affair and you had regained some sense of being a functioning human being. You may have eaten a few too many cookies but you had also recovered yourself quite charmingly as you returned to your usual pessimism. It was the easiest way for you to feel normal and it made your own suffering a bit easier.

You and Thorin had kept your pact to mutual misery as you avoided most of the rest of the room, though they did not seem to notice you at all. They were all caught up in the carols and the drinks. You were tempted to indulge in an alcoholic beverage as a way to press the evening on but you knew it would only lead to worse things for you. All you needed to do was get through this night but you could not do so until you figured out who your Secret Santa was.

“So, uh, this party is just dragging on like molasses,” You grumbled as you noticed the karaoke machine being set up, “I think I’m about done for the night.”

“It’s only been an hour,” Thorin replied with a roll of his eyes, “Are you not having fun yet?”

“It’s not that,” You assured him as you watched Dawn untangling the microphone, “It’s that stupid thing.”

“Oh, are you not a singer?” He mused playfully.

“No, not at all, especially not Christmas music,” You frowned as you dodged Dawn’s gaze, knowing she would try to lure you in, “I think I just need a bit of a break.”

“Oh, well, where are you off to then?” He asked as you glanced to the door and made to turn away.

“My desk,” You answered as you weaved past two co-workers who were chattering on about some useless sports game, “I need some quiet…and chocolate.”

“Chocolate,” He echoed as he followed, “You know they have some here, right?”

“Yes, but I have the good stuff in my drawer,” You turned back as you reached the door, “You’re welcome to share some with me but don’t go telling everyone about my secret stash.”

You led Thorin out of the room though you had not expected him to abandon the party just sit at your desk and eat sweets. It was your one secret weakness and you were not so sure you should have shared it with anyone. You sat down in your wheely chair and pulled open your drawer, digging around for the box of truffle hidden at the bottom. Thorin pulled up another chair and leaned back, watching you uncover your half-eaten tray of chocolate.

“Here, have your pick,” You held out the box, “I’m afraid I’ve eaten most of the good ones already.”

“I’m not picky,” He assured as he took one and you did the same before setting the box beside your keyboard.

“You know, I don’t think I want to go back,” You leaned back in your chair and bit into the chocolate, “We could just stay here and finish the whole box.”

“Hmm, tempting,” He smiled as he swallowed, “But there is one other thing that needs to be done tonight.”

“Oh?” You quirked your brow as you chewed.

“Just a moment,” He stood and walked away, returning with a large box and setting it before you on the floor, “Merry Christmas from your secret santa.”

“Oh my god, it was you?” You straightened in your chair and gaped at the box, “Well, thank you for…everything.”

“You’re welcome,” He said as he sat back down, “I know I’m not the best at these things.”

“No, really, it’s fine,” You smiled and tried not to chuckle at the idea of his cluelessness, “I mean, I love smoothies so the blender is quite useful.”

“Well, I hope you like this one a bit more,” He offered lightly, “I could tell you were a bit underwhelmed by the others.”

“No, please, not at all,” You felt almost bad for your own pessimism, “It’s not about what you get, it’s about the thought, isn’t it?”

“Oh well…You might not love the thought behind this one….” He smirked and you wondered at the amusement sparkling behind his eyes, “Go on and open it.”

You gave him one last curious look before you untied the ribbon and removed the wrapping paper. You lifted the lid of the box within only to find another underneath and you chuckled before you removed the second. It was an old trick, one you had played before, and you shook your head at your co-worker as you continued.

“You really did save the best for last, didn’t you?” You narrowed your eyes at him as the boxes grew smaller.

“Well, you’ve got to make it interesting,” He teased as you finally reached the last box, lifting the small cube from within.

Carefully, you lifted the lid and within was a silver watch, one which was very familiar to you and you looked back to Thorin with confusion. You wondered how he had known about it.

“How?” You could not finish the sentence as you removed the watch from the box.

“I remember you used to wear one like that all the time,” He explained as he leaned forward, “And noticed that you didn’t anymore…Dawn said you lost it.”

“Dawn?” You eyed the watch with a smile, “Yes, I did lose it.”

“I also overheard you saying that it was your grandmother’s,” He continued, “I know it’s not the original but I thought it would be a nice replacement.”

“It’s lovely,” You were caught so off guard by the sentiment, “I never…Thank you, so much. I love it.”

“Not at all,” He reached out his hand kindly, “Let me help you.”

He took the watch and clasped it gently around your left wrist and you could not help but enjoy the brush of his fingers against your skin.

“So,” You interjected your own errant thoughts before they could stray further, “Should we go back, then?”

“I thought you didn’t want to,” He replied, lifting a brow.

“Well, you know,” You said, standing from your chair, “Christmas isn’t so bad.”

You led him back to conference room and slipped inside as you found Dawn singing White Christmas on the karaoke machine for everyone else. She had a rather nice voice, one which made you nearly envious as you lacked any sense of tune yourself. You pushed through to the front and smiled at her as Thorin stood beside you, listening to her sing in her cheery voice. You had to at least try to enjoy the party, especially after Thorin had gone to so much trouble to cheer you.

You could barely believe that he had noticed so much about you and you had not even thought he knew more than your name. You had never gotten far past the occasional small talk but perhaps your innate cynicism had blurred your vision. You swayed as the song continued and you would have to make sure to thank Dawn for all the effort she made towards the party.

“Thank you,” Dawn said cheerily as she finished her song and paused before she could set the mic down, “Oh, we’ve caught another under the mistletoe!”

She pointed to you and Thorin and you wondered what other unfortunate souls had been caught in your absence. You looked up with the same dread you had felt earlier and another bunch of holly hung over you. You cringed as you lowered your gaze back to Thorin.

“How many of those are there?” You wondered aloud; you had deliberately avoided the snack table in an effort to keep from another awkward episode.

“I don’t know but it seems that we’re good at finding them,” He smiled at you and you could feel the eyes of everyone else on you.

“Oh, go on, [Y/N],” Dawn urged over the microphone, “Have another go.”

“Christ,” You grumbled but you could not help the bashful smile which came to you, “I guess another wouldn’t hurt.”

“Far from it,” Thorin commented slyly before he leaned in and kept you from another awkward mumble.

His hands held your shoulders as he pulled you closer and this was much more than the small peck he had given you earlier. You were shocked by the fervour behind his kiss and you were burning beneath the gazes of the rest of the room. You were both embarrassed and enlivened by the unexpected passion and you finally thought to close your eyes and kiss him back only to have him pull away too soon.

“Well done,” Dawn preened over the microphone, “Now that’s how you take advantage of the mistletoe, Cheryl.”

The rest of your co-workers chuckled as Cheryl went red and frowned and their former chatter filled the room once more. They seemed less concerned by the intensity of your kiss as they quickly forgot about you and Thorin and you were left to wring your hands nervously.

“Well, I’d say that was better than the first,” He mused as he draped an arm over your shoulder, “Wouldn’t you?”

“Um, yeah,” You squeaked and you felt your cheeks glowing, “It was…nice.”

“Just nice?” He returned teasingly as he hugged you to his side, “Well, I think then we should find the rest of the mistletoe and see if we can do better.”

“Better?” You were still in half a daze as he led you forward.

“Or we could forego the mistletoe and merely do it for fun,” He guided you between your co-workers, “Though, either way, it’s fun to me.”

“Well,” You finally forced yourself to speak more than a squeak as you dared to lean into him, “I must say you are the best Secret Santa I’ve ever gotten.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: December 29, 2015


End file.
